


Blanket Burrito Bucky

by otpcutie



Series: Fanart [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And Steve finds it endearing af, Boys In Love, Bucky is a gremlin in the morning, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Sleepy Bucky, blanket burrito, blushing bucky, coffee time, smitten boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Bucky is not a morning person and Steve is smitten.I had my Steve/Bucky from my ficletSoft Boysin mind with this.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Fanart [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042551
Kudos: 5





	Blanket Burrito Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> This was first time drawing stucky! V self indulgent🥺🥰
> 
> ~~~ 
> 
> This ⭐️[artwork](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/626977653560426496/click-for-better-quality-dont-repost-a-little)⭐️ is also posted to my tumblr.
> 
> —
> 
> My thoughts behind this: 
> 
> Bucky loves being a blanket burrito. He’s not a morning person but Steve always manages to melt his heart. He finds it especially adorable when Bucky grumbles and he can’t help being all sweet—almost like he’s giving peace offerings to the gremlin who replaces his boyfriend in the morning—in the form of cuddles, coffee and food.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️


End file.
